Possessive Hearts
by Tarafina
Summary: Jealousy does not become them to anyone but each other. :Chloe/Bruce:


**Title**: Possessive Hearts  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman: TDK (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: #01 - Anger  
**Word Count**: 865  
**Summary**: Jealousy does not become them to anyone but each other.

**_Possessive Hearts  
_**-1/1-

"I wouldn't go in there, Miss Chloe," Alfred warned idly, standing near the door leading into Bruce's office.

Black silk gown swaying around her legs as she angrily stomped toward him, her kitten heels nearly tearing the carpet beneath her as she radiated with anger, she completely ignored him, throwing open the double doors to stalk inside. "You had _no _right!" she bellowed, glaring darkly at the man across the room from her, a half-empty decanter of brandy on the fireplace ledge near his hand while the other held a cup of the reddish brown liquor.

Whirling around, his body rigid and taut, he shouted right back at her, "_I _have no right?"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Alfred closed the doors for them to argue in peace.

Nearly breaking his glass as he slammed it down on the shelf, he walked toward her. Every muscle clenched and flexed, his chest rising and falling as if he'd just run the entire city. His usually stoic face was crimson in color and his jaw was drawn so tight, she was sure his teeth were grounding together with every step. "When you live here, under my roof, you won't be soliciting whatever handsome _idiot _looks your way, do you understand?"

Hands on her hips, Chloe threw her head back and laughed at him. "That's _rich _coming from Gotham's resident billionaire _whore!_"

His brow fell lower over his dark eyes as he replied in a deep voice that nearly matched Batman's, "At least my flirtations were a _ruse_, Sullivan."

"A ruse ends before the bedroom door, Wayne," she spat taking a few steps closer, her curvy hips swaying with vigor. "And I can guarantee it wasn't just _you _in your bedroom these last three weeks," she yelled, cheeks flushing with irritation.

Bristling, he clenched his fists. "And that gives you the right to practically throw yourself at a business partner of mine?"

"He's your business partner's assistant, thank you." She glared. "I wouldn't dirty myself with _anybody _who saw fit to work with _you_!"

"Oh, his _assistant_, how attractive," he sneered. "The mail-boy wasn't available?"

"Unbelievable," she muttered, walking toward him with decisive, sharp steps. "You publicly humiliate me for having a good time with someone and for what? So you can berate me in the solitude of your office?"

He shook his head, towering over her. "You're the one who came back here, I didn't-"

"Shut up," she yelled, cutting him off as she poked him in the chest for emphasis. "The only reason I'm here is because Oliver had the bright idea that you would be valuable to the team. But _clearly_, he wasn't thinking straight. Because if the rest of the world is counting on your smug, arrogant, chauvinistic ass to save us, then we're all doomed!" Each word was louder and filled with searing venom as she was nearly nose to nose with him, lifted up on the tips of her shoes, her heavy breath beating against his own. "And if you _ever_-"

He cut her off with his mouth, his lips slanting across hers and branding them his and only his from then on out. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, fingers winding in his hair possessively. His large hands gripped her hips lifting her up off the ground until her legs were wrapped around him, her thighs tight against his waist. He slid calloused fingers beneath the soft black fabric of her dress, blunt nails scoring her thighs as he turned them around and nearly slammed her against the wall. She let out a gasp, hips rocking against him, teeth nipping at his lips.

"He won't touch you," Bruce growled against her lips, tongue sliding along the roof of her mouth slowly. "No one will."

Her fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and slid down, tearing it open before her hands were splayed across her chest. "If we're playing the Mine game, you should know that I won't be the only possession in this relationship."

His lips curled in semblance of a smirk. "Marking your territory, Sullivan?" He lifted a coarse, black brow.

She bit his lower lip playfully before she ducked her head and pressed a kiss where his heart lay. "You know, the only thing I thought you got possessive over was Gotham."

His fingers dug into her thighs, so close to her heat, she whimpered with need. "You're now at the top of the list..." He kissed her neck, nose nuzzling her behind her ear.

"I can give as good as I get, Bruce," she replied, legs squeezing him tightly.

"Is that a promise?"

"Mmm..." Her lips brushed his as she opened her dark green eyes to look into his blackish-blue. "Tempt me and find out."

With a roguish smile, he pinned her to the wall once more, lips nearly bruising in their intensity against her own, matched kiss for kiss.

Outside of the room, Alfred gave a shake of his head, a chuckle bubbling in his throat. He'd seen this coming from the very beginning and it looked as though Mr. Queen owed him an easily made fifty dollars.


End file.
